Cadas
by Vreezie
Summary: Pertengkaran kami semakin berlarut-larut.


**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 _AU, Kageyama PoV, dan BL. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

Sampai sekarang aku sering melihatnya. Oikawa _-san_ mengabaikanku, membuat seolah-olah pertengkaran kami adalah hal yang hebat dan tak terpecahkan. Tapi walau begitu aku tak akan marah padanya, karena dari awal semuanya memang salahku.

Yang ingin kutahu adalah ... sampai kapan kami akan saling mendiami?

Oikawa _-san_ memandang batas kosong antara pohon cemara tinggi di halaman rumah dan tempatnya duduk. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia melamun, tapi pasti bukan hal yang baik karena ada kantung mata hitam yang tak mau hilang sejak dua minggu ini. Aku mengamatinya. Alih-alih pudar, warna gelap itu malah semakin pekat.

Aku mendekati rotan yang dia duduki, mau memegang sandaran kursi namun urung. Oikawa _-san_ tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai dengan lamunannya.

"Oikawa _-san_ , apa kau akan terus marah padaku seperti ini? Aku ingin pulang sebentar dan melihat orang tuaku," kataku. Aku memang ingin pulang, tapi tidak kalau itu tanpa maaf darinya.

Waktu-waktu di ujung hari selalu kuhabiskan dengan berdiri di sana, menunggu Oikawa _-san_ mau berkata. Tadi dia sempat menoleh, tapi akhirnya aku diabaikan lagi.

"Oikawa _-san_ , aku janji tak akan dekat dengan dengan Hinata lagi. Jadi, apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

Aku sempat berharap Oikawa _-san_ akan menganggukkan kepala kali ini—setidaknya menatap mataku dan memberikan sedikit petunjuk. Tapi sepertinya aku bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Dilihatnya saja dia tak sudi.

Oikawa- _san_ hanya menghela napas berat, mengambil tas di atas sofa depan televisi, kemudian membanting pintu. Dari awal memang ini salahku karena selingkuh.

Tidak masalah. Akan kucoba lagi besok.

* * *

Ada satu ruangan yang diberikan Oikawa _-san_ padaku. Sebelumnya hanya akan kutempati jika aku ketinggalan kereta atau ketika libur tiba. Namun dua bulan ini aku memilih tinggal di sini dan menghias dindingnya dengan cat baru. Pulang pergi dari kampus ke rumah terasa begitu jauh terlebih ketika ada panggilan mendadak dari dosen.

Lalu Oikawa _-san_ memberikan penyelesaian. Dia tak keberatan satu ruangan rumahnya aku tempati selagi orang tuanya pergi jauh. Walau hal itu tak serta-merta gratis karena Oikawa _-san_ suka menyelinap ke kamarku di tengah malam.

Tapi aku bisa berdamai. Selama itu Oikawa _-san_ , aku tak keberatan.

"Tobio."

Udara terasa begitu dingin karena jendelanya terbuka. Malam ini aku mendengarnya mengigau lagi. Tangannya terbebat selimutnya sendiri. Begitulah Oikawa _-san_ , dia masih mendatangiku walau kami sedang bertengkar.

Aku menyingkirkan rambut yang masuk ke mulutnya—berpikir mungkin Oikawa _-san_ akan tersedak dan terbangun karena itu. Tidak. Aku belum siap bertatap muka dengannya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dan tetangga kami pun tak akan mengharapkannya juga.

Maka aku menuruni tempat tidur dan keluar kamar dengan kaki telanjang.

* * *

"Kau memang selalu mengerti aku, Iwa- _chan_."

Dua hari kemudian aku baru melihat Oikawa _-san_. Dia sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya. Aku merasa semakin dilupakan. Ya, walau perjumpaan terakhirku dengannya, Oikawa _-san_ sudah mau menyebut namaku walau dengan mendengus lirih dan menghadap ke meja dapur.

Tapi yang ini aneh. Oikawa _-san_ berbicara sendiri, seakan dia telah menemukan teman baru yang tak kasat mata. Mungkin memang bukan kali pertama. Namun dua hari ini aku melihatnya banyak berdelusi.

Apa sebegitu kacaunya keadaan hati Oikawa- _san_?

Memang hubungan kami semakin merenggang. Oikawa _-san_ hanya menyapaku beberapa kali—tapi tetap memimpikanku di malam hari. Dan dia juga masih tetep menghampiriku. Kami selalu bersisihan tiap malam, hal itu membuatku sedikit senang.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi di sana kan nggak ada kamu." Baru kali ini aku mendengar suara Oikawa _-san_ terdengan sedemikian menjijikkan. Dasar _playboy_ , bicara dengan hantu saja sambil menggoda.

Begitu berbaikan nanti, aku akan menawarkannya untuk pergi ke psikolog.

Aku ada di belakangnya—bersembunyi di antara lemari buku dan wadah air minum yang masih penuh, mencegah Oikawa _-san_ melihatku dan berhenti dari segala kegiatan anehnya. Dan jika saatnya tepat nanti, aku akan keluar dan benar-benar menumpahkan segala perasaanku dua minggu ini.

Oikawa _-san_ mendesah lesu, tulang belakangnya ditarik dan dihempaskan ke punggung sofa. Aku melihatnya meletakkan dua ujung jari di pelipis—mungkin sekarang dia tengah bingung. "Kau benar. Aku memang belum lepas darinya."

Telingaku kutajamkan lagi. Apa yang dibicarakan itu aku? Kalau benar demikian, perkara Oikawa berbicara pada hantu atau pada bantal sofa sekalipun tak lagi menjadi masalah. Untuk waktu ini aku ingin menjadi percaya diri.

"Sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang menggantikan Tobio," ucapnya, setiap kata baru dibarengi dengan emosi yang semakin muram.

Aku tak sengaja tersenyum. Kalau begitu, mari lekas berbaikan _sayang._

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Jatungku terasa mau melompat. Kalau tak ingat dengan kalau lantai yang aku pijak terbuat dari kayu gelap, mungkin aku sudah melompat-lompat dan membuat gaduh. Semua rasa kesalku karena diabaikan mendadak hilang. Aku benar-benar terlarut dengan pikiran dan rasa senangku.

Sebelum aku membalik badan dan melihat ke dalam kaca di seberang ruangan, membeku seketika.

* * *

 _Kenapa tidak ada bayanganku di sana?_

 **END**

* * *

 _Note : Yup, yup, Kageyama mati dan Oikawa murung (nggak mau nyebut namanya selama sekian waktu) karena dia sedih banget. Kageyama nggak inget kondisinya karena terlalu kaget mungkin. Dan Kageyama hanya bisa liat Oikawa karena penyebab kematian Kageyama adalah Oikawa :(_

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/05.02.2017]**


End file.
